


Can you hear my lullaby?

by pomidor



Series: Your Tenderness is my Poison [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: I should really stop writing fluff, M/M, cuteness level thor, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes roaming the palace and on his way he hears his brother's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear my lullaby?

Frigga once told him lullabies and stories for children were important because they carried more of their culture than history or any book could. Of course, he did not understand it us a child. The fact was, he was not an Asgardian, so it was not his culture. 

However, even he had to admit he did not remember every little fact he obtained sitting in the palace’s library, but words from nursery rhymes, he knew even after not hearing them for years. 

It was still so strange to hear it in the palace. He was walking around in the disguise of a guard, leaving his projection as Odin on the throne. He liked to walk around sometimes without being noticed.

He heard a melodic voice coming from one of the rooms in the left wing, which was a servants territory. He knew maids and cooks often left their children there under the care of one that was not occupied. This, however, was not a voice of a woman. He knew this voice very well. 

When he came closer to the door he saw something quite unusual. Thor was sitting on the floor, with two small boys in his lap, a girl hanging on his back and several other children all around him. He did not have his armour on, opting for a simpler pants and a blue tunic, that he often wore inside the palace on warmer days. The girl behind him, a fair small creature, was combing his hair into small braids and sticking tiny rose flowers where she could. It looked a bit comic. Thor often had complained how he hated having his hair filled with flowers when festival of spring came, but he did not seem to mind now. 

The lullaby he sang bought forth unwanted memories. It was one of the strangest Asgardian children knew, about a princess that loved both the king and the knight, and them being happy together up to a point when they were eaten by mice. Only later did the words explain they were made of sugar. Even though the song was sad, the tone of it filled with distant sorrow, the children were looking at Thor with merriment. 

Frigga told them the song was from earth. She seemed to like it very much, singing it often even when they were quite big. Thor sometimes joined her, with his small, boyish voice. Loki remembered being mad about it, because their mother had a beautiful voice and he did not want to hear anyone but her sing it. Only once was little Loki glad, his brother liked to sing it. Their mother was on another world then, gone for a week and Loki couldn’t sleep. On the third day Thor woke up from his deep slumber, came to lay on Loki’s bed and sang it. He did so every day until Frigga returned. He never told Thor it was the only thing that could help him sleep then.

Thor’s voice was different, now being much nicer to hear, but the face he did when he sang was still the same. He naturally looked more tender in those moments. It was calming in a way, but infuriated Loki.

Thor was such a cliché. Singing for servants children, really? His character was sickening. 

Moreover, he didn’t even succeed in putting the kids to sleep. If anything they seemed even more excited.

“My mommy often sings that song. But my lil’ sister gets sad when she hears it. She says it doesn’t matter they were from sugar, they still died.” Said a boy sitting behind most other children. The kid has black hair and clear eyes, and it gave Loki a strange sense of déjà vu. 

“It’s only a story.” Says Thor with a gentle smile, but his eyes are sad. His eyes never lie. “You must tell your sister not to worry.”

“Did your mommy sing it to you too?” Asked the light-haired girl, who stopped braiding his hair.

“Yes, many a night. It was the favourite song of my brother.”

Loki scoffed mentally. Leave it to Thor to spout nonsense. 

“You have a brother?” the girl asked.

The black-haired boy, who seemed a bit older than her, immediately replied: “His brother is dead, silly. It’s not nice to ask people about their dead family members.”

The girl seemed like she was about to cry. Thor, of course, noticed this.

“Shhh, it’s nothing, my little princess. Yes, I have a brother.”

“But you don’t have him anymore.”

“Of course I do.”

“I don’t understand. You don’t have him by your side.”

“Not right now, but … You know, I have a lot of friends on other worlds, who are far, far away. I started just thinking that he is somewhere, just too far for me too reach yet. And there our mother sings him this lullaby, I’m sure.”

In that moment Thor looked up and saw him. For one terrible moment Loki forgot he was in disguise. He felt exposed and wanted to run.

“Oh, hello there. Could you please send word to Leah that the children are waiting for her? She was supposed to be back an hour ago and this little scoundrels don’t want to go to sleep.”

Loki quickly found his voice; “Of course, my prince.”

“Thank you.”

Thor was smiling brightly the whole time, but Loki looked at the window. Outside, it was raining.

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm, it has like nothing to do with norse mythology or Marvel (I'm sorry ok, I didn't read the comics). Now rumbling you should skip: one of really inspiring people in my life was talking about how important it is to listen to lullabies to understand the culture of other countries, and thus I fell asleep listening to Italian songs for babies and this came to me in a dream (the one I wrote about is Polish though, cos' it brings back memories of my childhood).


End file.
